Dimensional Jumper: Prologue--Chapter 9
by miaka79
Summary: Rachel enters the DBZ world to help fight their enemies as well as fight the one she is destined to confront.
1. Default Chapter Title

Dimensional Jumper: Prologue   
  


The day began like any other day that summer, but Rachel did not know the adventures that were soon to come. Rachel got up to meet the sun shining brightly through her bedroom curtains. Her bedroom was an anime fans dream. Posters were on the wall from various shows such as Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Slayers, and many more. Rachel was wearing her favorite DBZ shirt and shorts. The shirt was a group shot of all the Z-warriors while her shorts had the characters in their various battle stances. Rachel was watching her videos of the Trunks Saga when a voice from out of the blue said "You are needed." Rachel was startled out of her bed to the floor where a black vortex had just formed. Unable to avoid falling into it, Rachel thought "This is scary but sort of fun. I wonder where I am going?" This was her last thought as the vortex engulfed her body.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1-DBZ World   
  


Trunks was about to tell Goku why he was here when a portal appeared right above Goku's head. Then, a girl landed on Goku with a loud crash. Swearing under her breath, Rachel slowly got up. After adjusting to a vertical position, she looked up to be staring at one of her favorite anime characters: Trunks. "He is so cute." Rachel thought. Dusting herself off, she said casually "Hi, I'm Rachel." Trunks was about to introduce himself in return when he noticed her shirt which had all the DBZ warriors standing as a group picture. Trunks said suspiciously "Why do you have all our pictures on your shirt?" Nervously, Rachel said "Well...I bought this shirt at a store." Trunks was even more confused. Looking even more nervous, Rachel continued to tell him that "Everybody on this shirt is in a tv show called Dragonball Z. I was sent here by someone probably because I know what is going to happen." Goku spoke up at this time inquiring "Who sent you here?" Rachel replied "I have no idea. A voice out of the blue spoke just three words 'you are needed' then I was in a vortex that put me here." Goku calmly accepted this answer but Trunks asks suspiciously "How do you know what is going to happen?" Rachel says "I watched it on tv. Judging by Goku's appearance and where the others are standing, I can assume that you have told Goku why you are here." Accepting her answer for the moment, Trunks replies "I was just about to but you interrupted." Rachel sheepishly replied "Oh...I did not have control in when or where I landed." Trunks then goes on to tell Goku why he is here. After his story, Rachel said to the both of them "It will not happen exactly like Trunks says because of one factor, and since I am here it will probably change some more. I will tell you what I know." She then tells them everything ending at the Cell Saga. Goku says after the end of her story "Well, the only thing we can do is train and prepare for these upcoming battles." Aftering hearing her story Trunks decides to stay and train with Goku and the others. Before they meet the others, Goku said "You can stay with my family Rachel or you can ask Bulma if you can stay with her. Trunks you can stay with my family." Rachel and Trunks nodded their assent. Flying back over, Goku introduced both of them to everybody. Unfortunately, for them Piccolo and Vegita were giving them suspicious looks. Rachel thought "Thank goodness I am not their enemy. They are very intimidating in person." After Piccolo explained what was going to happen to them, everybody went off to train. In the end, I decided to stay with Bulma. My last thought before everybody left was "I hope I am ready to face this upcoming battle."   
  


Dimensional Jumper Chapter 2: Settling In   
  


Arriving at Capsule Corp after a long flight, Rachel was grateful. She had to watch Yamcha and Bulma fight. "No wonder she can handle Vegita. With being Yamcha's boyfriend, she is used to fighting constantly." Rachel thought with a quiet snicker. Gazing upon Capsule Corp, she is astonished by how huge it is. I could hear Vegita inside the compound loudly shouting at Bulma's father to hurry up and build his gravity machine. "This is going to be a long three years. It will be fun though watching Vegita and Bulma get together. Unfortunately, I can talk to no one about this except Piccolo and Goku." she thought. "Since I am here, I wonder if I have any special powers." Rachel pondered. "The question is who can help me train. The other Z-warriors need to train for the androids and Cell. I would just hold them back. I guess I will have to train on my own. Thank goodness I took karate classes since I was five." Walking into the house, Bulma showed me where I was to stay for the an unknown period of time since Rachel did not know if she would ever return home. Even though it was great interacting with your favorite characters, Rachel worried over her parents reaction to her disappearance. "They are probably frantic with worry." Admonishing herself silently, she tries not to think of this anymore, but she knows this will be a constant thought over the coming years. 

Trunks approached the Son household with trepidation. He knew ChiChi from his future. She is very intimidating. Abruptly jarred from his thoughts by her shouting to Goku about his long absence, he sighed and thought I hope I can last for the next few years. He then somewhat calmly interrupted the fight to introduce himself.   
  
  
  


Chapter 3: A Year's Training 

It has been a year now since Rachel arrived into the DBZ world. She has perfected a small ki attack. She is proud of this accomplishment. Also, she notices that she had not aged since she came to this world. Meanwhile, Vegita is very frustrated because he still has not reached Super Saiyan yet. Since that accident in the gravity machine, Rachel observes Bulma watching Vegita constantly. "Vegita does not stand a chance." Rachel thought because when Bulma wants something she is very, very tenacious. Bulma has also tried to help me by trying to build a dimensional device that can hopefully get me back to my dimension. The device though will take time to finish because Vegita is always breaking the robots that Vegita trains with which need to be constantly fixed. Rachel is not worried though. She knows that she has to be here when the battle comes. 

Trunks was impressed by Goku during their training sessions. Trunks had increased his power slightly, but he knew instinctively that this would not be enough so he concentrated and trained even harder than before. Exchanging blows, Goku and Trunks tried to overcome the other during the training session without becoming a Super Saiyan. Gohan and Piccolo joined the sparring session with a battle cry. While avoiding and delivering blows, Trunks was happy because he finally had some friends again.   
  


Chapter 4: Battle About to Begin   
  


Looking at her calendar, it shows that it has been exactly two and half years since her arrival. All of a sudden she hears rapid footsteps approaching her room. Bulma rushes into her room and exclaims "Something terrible is happening on that island you said that the androids arrive on." Running quickly out of the room, she watches the TV news caster saying something is happening on that island. "This is too soon. Will the warriors be ready for this battle since it is coming earlier than predicted?" Rachel worriedly thought. Bulma then grabs my hand to rush us to her hovercar calling out behind us saying "Mom watch over Trunks." 

Since that news report the others have started towards the island. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo fly swiftly to the city to see utter destruction of the town. They know from Rachel that the androids cannot be sensed, so they quickly begin to search them out. Then, a giant explosion rocks the island exposing the area in which the androids are standing. Android 19 and 20 are standing there with another android which does not fit the description of any from Trunks or Rachel's story. Rapidly flying towards the enemy, Goku and the others face these androids for the first time. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dimensional Jumper CH-5

  
  


At the battlefield, you could see destruction and death of everything. Goku was barely able to hold on to his temper. He asked in a rage filled voice "Why did you do this? It is pointless to kill innocent people!" The unknown android which was a girl answered "It was so delightful to hear their dying screams. Pity that it did not last long enough. I hope your screams will last." Unknown to the Z-team at that time, this android was not an android at all but a human. Her name is Natalya. She was chosen from her dimension by an evil deity to change the outcome of many battles against good versus evil. Thus, she was to make sure to further evil's ultimate goal-to spread chaos.

In the air miles from the island, Rachel all of a sudden sensed something very evil coming from the island. She knew instantly this was someone she would face on the battlefield. She turned to Bulma saying urgently "Speed this thing up. Something is happening down there I must face." Bulma looked at me strangely and commented "Why must you face it?" Rachel replied "This is something only I can defeat" in a firm voice. Bulma said nothing more because my sense of urgency had finally infected her. She boosted the power of the car to its maximum. "Hold on guys until we get there." Rachel prayed silently.

Goku stared at this girl with contempt. He said "I will not let you bring anymore suffering." Turning Super Saiyan, he quickly charged her but was intercepted by Android 19. Seeing it coming, Goku quickly started a series of moves which 19 countered by blocking them. The other fighters watched the battle intensely. Then, 19 started to fire a blast which would distract Goku from seeing his next move. 19 quickly got behind a crumbled building to try to accomplish a surprise attack, but he was foiled when Goku went straight through the crumbled structure and punched him into another building. Dr.Gero looked upon the battle not expecting Goku to be that strong. Natalya already knew how strong Goku was but being an evil person did not really want to supply Gero with the correct calculations. To her, it was more fun this way. Suddenly, she sensed someone heading towards their fight from miles away. "This is unexpected. I wonder who it could be" Natalya thought not in the least worried but she should be. As the battle continued, it looked like Goku had the upper hand. All of sudden though Goku grabbed his chest. Goku knew immediately he was having his heart attack but thought he would have some warning before it happened. The Z-warriors noticed Goku grabbing his chest knowing they had to act fast. Piccolo telepathically told Gohan to help his father while he distracted the other androids with the help of Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha.

On the far horizon, Bulma and Rachel saw the island in the distance. Sensing something was wrong with Goku, Rachel opened the door to fly the rest of the way. Leaving Bulma quickly behind, Rachel rapidly approached the battleground. Seeing two things she recognized and spotting one she did not, she knew instinctively that this is a person she must face. She notices Gohan distracting one of the androids while Krillin is making sure that Goku takes his heart medicine. Knowing the medicine takes several days to take effect, Rachel pushes herself further towards the battle. She arrives with a punch to the unknown person's face. Natalya said venomously "You will pay for that."

  
  


Chapter 6

"Well, lets see what you got" Rachel replied. Charging forward Natalya tried to kick Rachel in the side but was blocked. "Your pretty good" said Natalya "but not as good as me." Pulling back her arm, she executed a series of punches towards Rachel's face but Rachel avoided them. As the fight was going on, news crews were approaching the battle site.

At Master Roshi's island, the others watched the battle unfolding. Watching the battle intently, everybody was startled when Bulma entered. After they all calmed down, they returned their attention towards the television.

Taking a break, Rachel and Natalya stared at each other waiting for the next to move. Piccolo and the others were faring well against Dr. Gero and 19 since they knew of their energy draining capabilities they avoided energy attacks. Suddenly, Natalya made a move to attack Rachel from behind. Sensing Natalya before she connected, Rachel elbowed Natalya in the stomach momentarily stunning Natalya. Recovering quickly, Natalya karate kicked Rachel and connected with Rachel's thigh. All of a sudden, Natalya shouted "Let's leave." the androids quickly agreed. To distract the Z-warriors, they blew up a news helicopter which allowed them to escape. The Z-warriors frustrated that the enemy had gotten away left the battlefield before the media could question them.

  
  


Chapter 7

Back at Master Roshi's, everybody was tense with anger and frustration. Upstairs, Goku was unconscious with a worried ChiChi watching over him. Suddenly the door flew open, they started to attack when they noticed it was Vegeta. Relaxing their battle stances, Piccolo said to Vegeta "Why were you not at the battlefield?" Vegeta replied "I was there but decided to observe."

At Dr. Gero's lab, Gero was filled with frustration. How could Goku be this powerful? Natalya observed him with silent laughter but stopped seriously considering killing him because he was incompetent. Quietly walking over to 17 and 18's capsule, she opened their lids to release them. Noticing her actions, Gero and 19 were about to close the lids when, 17 grabbed his hand and crushed it. Then, with a flick of his wrist destroyed Gero and 19. Natalya calmly said "We could have used them you know." 17 and 18 just smirked.

After talking out a strategy, the Z-fights went to find Gero's lab. Flying towards their destination, Rachel thought "I wish I knew where his base was located. A few moments later after sensing Natalya's ki, Rachel quickly informed the guys and they flew quietly to Gero's lab. In the meantime, Natalya had sensed Rachel's presence rapidly approaching. Natalya walked over to 16's capsule and released him. At that exact moment, the doors were blown up. When the dust cleared, the heroines noticed 16, 17, and 18 calmly standing there with a somewhat disinterested expressions on their faces. On the other hand, Natalya gazed upon Rachel's form with an intense look of hatred and evil present on her face. Making the first move, Rachel engaged Natalya in combat. Rachel initiated her first offensive with a punch to Natalya's face. Evading her punch, Natalya retaliated with a kick to Rachel's adbomen. It connected slightly with little damage. Focusing on the fight more intently, Rachel realized she needed to move the fight outside. Blowing up the ceiling, Rachel flew through the opening while Natalya followed with an evil smirk on her features.

Meanwhile, Vegeta engaged in combat with 17 who wanted to have some fun while 18 just watched. Exchanging a series of punches, Vegeta landed one upon her jaw. Irritated, 17 returned the favor. Then, 17 flew through the open roof. Vegeta followed with a ki blast prepared to fire right in her face. 17 completely avoided the attack but the blast impacted the mountainside with an enormous blast.

Trunks and Krillin back in the lab were relieved when 16 and 18 followed to observe the fights. Since hearing about Cell from Rachel, they wanted to the lab where he was growing. Finding it quickly, they ki blasted the room completely destroying it. Running outside to avoid the numerous explosions, they were relieved that this timeline's Cell was destroyed. Turning their attentions back to the battles, they watched silently.

At Roshi's house, Goku was gasping in agony because of the virus and the nightmares that were flashing in slow motion in his mind. Administering more of the medince, ChiChi sighed in relief when it took effect causing Goku to fall into a peaceful slumber. Gohan gazed upon his father feeling helpless because he wasn't helping his friends while doing absolutely nothing but watching his sick father. Yamcha was gazing towards the mountains worriedly thinking about their chances of survival. These thoughts were consuming them so completely that unbeknownst to them Goku was picking up these tensions which fueled his determination to recover. Then, a voice suddenly spoke into Goku's mind.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Dimensional Jumper: Chapter 8

All around Goku was blackness. Except, on the far horizon, there was a figure encased in a radiant white light. He slowly approached the figure. It looked liked an average man except his eyes expressed eons of knowledge. Calmly, the man said "Goku...I need you to tell Rachel that I was the being who sent her here. My name is Valseris and I am a deity charged with monitoring over countless dimensions. Unfortunately for Rachel, I was imprisoned by an evil being called Terof before I could tell her that she is my avatar. Also, I could not give her the power to transverse dimensions. She will need this to find allies from different dimensions to help free me from my imprisonment and to continue to fight and track to defeat Natalya, Terof's avatar, through dimensions before she destroys them. I must leave soon before I am discovered. Quickly, take my hand. I will heal you and give you the necessary power to give Rachel the power to cross realities." As the healing energy and information passed into Goku, Valseris slowly disappeared. Arising from his bed, he teleported to Gohan and then to the fight with Gohan's hand in his. Meanwhile, in a populated city the being known as Cell was finished absorbing people and prepared to go an absorb Androids 17 and 18. He flew to the battle in the mountains.

Back at the fight, Vegeta was being batted around by 18 and just before he was to be flattened to the ground Goku appeared. Goku inquired "Need help Vegeta." Vegeta was about to say something, then, 18 interrupted by throwing a ki blast at them. Dodging away, Goku was about to fight when he sensed something coming towards the battlefield.

The battle between Rachel and Natalya was heating up drastically. Rachel was winning. Natalya was angry and a little fearful. Luckily for her, she sensed Cell approaching. Then, with a quick action, she blinded Rachel temporarily. Racing over to the androids she stunned them with a blast. Cell arrived and was shocked when Natalya threw them at him. Natalya smiled wickedly and then opened a portal to another world. Rachel was to late to follow her. Rachel sighed heavily in frustration. Goku knew she had to follow her. He flew over to her and put his palm on her forehead transferring the information. Rachel smiled sadly and said "Thanks, Goku. I am mad that I cannot help you fight Cell. Be strong and have faith in yourselves and you will win. Bye, see you later." With those final words and slight shine to her eyes, Rachel opened a portal set to the dimension Natalya traveled to. 

  
  


Dimensional Jumper: Chapter 9 Gundam Wing Reality

Arriving in a forest, Natalya grimaced in pain from her wounds. "I will kill her slowly the next time we meet." she thought to herself venomously. Walking to find the nearest city, she prepared to make plans to destroy this world and Rachel when she comes. Reaching a small city, she checked into a hotel to rest and recuperate. Natalya fell asleep with a vision of Rachel's decapitated head in her hands.

Since this was her first dimensional jump on her own power, Rachel was nowhere near Natalya but near to the gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell which were at the moment about to kill each other with Relena trying to stop Duo from killing Heero. They were all unaware of the portal appearing above their heads. Duo gasped in pain as Rachel fell on him. Heero and Relena stared in astonishment. Quickly getting of Duo, Rachel got a look at the present situation and sighed. "Is this going to happen every time I jump?" she thought. Being Heero, he raised his gun and shot. To his dismay and shock, the girl simply caught the bullet. Giving Heero a tolerant smile, Rachel threw the bullet in the water. Duo also stared in shock as this weird girl caught the bullet. Suddenly, everybody heard the sirens in the distance approaching their stand-off. Heero moved to activate the missiles to destroy his gundam. When the missiles impacted both Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell, Heero fell into the water unconscious. Knowing there was nothing they could do, Duo grabbed Relena and escaped. They were both unaware that Rachel had rescued Heero from the water and flew swiftly to a distant town hundreds of miles away. Landing on forty story hotel, she broke in the roof's entrance to the hotel. Quietly finding an empty room, she lay Heero on the bed. She cleaned his arm wound and replaced it with a small bandage that luckily the room had in one of its cabinets. Sitting in a chair near the bed, she waited patiently for Heero to wake up. 


End file.
